·: ๔єαтн ву ℓσνє :·
by 66Sakura99
Summary: Aprecio demasiado mi vida, como para ser Capaz de arrebatármela ..."- Por favor-repitió, yo me abrace mas a ella, comenzando a llorar y sollozar Cada vez más fuerte-Por favor ...- susurró y me entrego el arma ...


**Nombre**: _·: ∂єαтн ву ℓσνє :·_

**Summary**: '_Aprecio demasiado mi vida, como para ser capaz de arrebatármela…_'

Todo esto, sucedió por Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke.

El había muerto, en un accidente automovilístico; viajaba con ella. Sakura había sido la más lesionada en el accidente; varios de sus órganos se dañaron con tan fuerte impacto, Sasuke, desesperado al ver que quizá no la salvarían, se sacrifico por ella.

**Autor**: 66Sakura99

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen… son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

**Advertencias**: Aun no lo se... es seguro que no hará llorar a nadie así que, según yo, no hay uωu…

**Nota de 66Sakura99**:

Esto se me ocurrió de momento, ni idea de cómo es que salió… solo escribí, y lo público porque tengo tiempo. No sé por que cuando lo escribí llore; cuando lo releí, solo me gusto. Dejen Review's! =D

* * *

_·: ∂єαтн ву ℓσνє :·_

* * *

Hace más de un año...

El día parecía normal… como otros tantos.

Habían pronosticado un día nublado, y yo me había resignado a la idea de no salir de casa; Hasta que Sakura, llamo, diciendo que era urgente verme.

Y yo había acudido a su llamado…

-x-X-x-

_-Él lo hizo por ti-ella había afirmado, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-¿Y por esto lloras?_

_-¿Acaso te parece poco?-vi como se presionaba un poco el pecho._

_-No es eso… es que… se sacrifico… por ti-objete-Te amo tanto que se sacrifico por ti… ¿y tu lloras?-ella me miro sorprendida-Sakura… pareciera que no sabes apreciar el valor de las cosas._

_-Creo que… que sabes cuánto aprecio lo que hizo por mi-la vi morderse el labio-Pero no te llame solo para hablar de esto. Quiero pedirte algo más…-se levanto y se acerco a la cocina. Observe como sacaba algo de uno de los cajones en donde siempre habían estado sus cubiertos…_

_-¿P-Por qué tienes eso aquí?-pregunte, con voz temblorosa, viendo con toda la claridad del mundo, como ella sujetaba un arma-¿Acaso…?-ella afirmo; sonriendo apenada-¡Estas loca!-exclame._

_-Lo sé…-acepto-Te lo pido Ino… por favor-suplico-¿Podrías acabar con mi sufrimiento de una vez por todas?-abrí los ojos de par en par._

_-¡Estas loca!-grite de nueva cuenta._

_-Ya te dije que lo se-se acerco a mi-¿Sabes?-pregunto, bajando la mirada y observando la pistola; pasando sus dedos por encima, a modo de acariciarla-He intentado hacerlo yo… pensé y analice las formas en que podría hacerlo… llegue a la conclusión de que moriría más rápido si me disparara en la cabeza… pero no puedo… quería acabar sola con mi sufrimiento, como debería hacer, sin obligar a nadie a hacerlo… pero no puedo…-la vi sonreír irónicamente-Dices que no se apreciar el valor de las cosas… creo que esto demuestra lo contrario-me miro y sonrió, mientras de sus ojos aun salían esas gruesas y cristalinas lagrimas-Aprecio demasiado mi vida, como para ser capaz de arrebatármela…_

_-No me puedes estar pidiendo esto…-susurre, sintiendo como las lagrimas se me agolpaban en los ojos-No… no p-puedes…_

_-Lo estoy haciendo-casi grite; el pánico me estaba consumiendo-Lo he intentado, de verdad… pero si tu…-la interrumpí._

_-¡No lo hare!-grite, antes de correr hacia la puerta._

_-Sino lo haces tú, le pediré a Naruto que lo haga…-amenazo._

_Pare de golpe en la puerta, aun con la mano en la manija…_

_-Él no lo haría… se negara por completo, lo sabes-objete._

_-Él es consciente de cuanto sufro… sabes que lo hará solo para verme tranquila._

_-¡Tu lo has dicho; Tranquila pero no muerta!_

_-Por favor-rogo-Hazlo ya-se acerco a mí, y coloco el arma en mis manos-Por favor-repitió._

_-¡No!-grite, volviendo a entregarle el arma._

_-Hazlo… por favor, te lo pido._

_-No Sakura, soy yo la que te lo pide… no me hagas hacer esto, por piedad-suplique-Eres mi amiga._

_-¿Quieres verme feliz?-cuestiono._

_-¿De este modo serás feliz?-pregunte-Solo te servirá para escapar de todo esto; ¿Has pensado siquiera, en todo lo que te perderás…?... ¿Lo que no vivirás?_

_-Eso ya no tiene sentido._

_-Esto mismo, no lo tiene-objete._

_-Nada lo tiene-concluyo-Solo hazlo…_

_-Pero no quiero._

_-Pero yo te lo pido-me sonrió-Por favor…_

_-Su sacrificio será en vano._

_-No, no es así; Yo aprecio que lo haya hecho, pero ya no concibo una vida sin él… Solo quiero estar con él…_

_Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta._

_-Te lo pido una vez más Sakura, por favor… no me pidas que te arrebate la vida, no podre-comencé a llorar mientras lo decía y ella me abrazo._

_-Por favor-repitió; yo me abrace mas a ella, comenzando a llorar y sollozar cada vez más fuerte-Por favor…-susurro y me entrego el arma, nuevamente-Hazlo ya-se arrodillo enfrente de mí y tomo mi mano con delicadeza, llevándola a su cabeza._

_-Sakura, por favor no-suplique, llorando aun mas fuerte-¡Deja de pedirme esto, por favor!-le rogué._

_-¡Hazlo ya!_

-x-X-x-

Su grito... y todo paso rápido…

Tire del gatillo y ella en menos de un segundo había muerto…

Luego de eso… pase semanas llorando por ella, y no entendía como era que, si había llegado a matarla, aunque a petición suya, yo no podía suicidarme… quizá era por lo mismo que ella había aceptado: '_Aprecio demasiado mi vida, como para ser capaz de arrebatármela…_'

Todo esto, sucedió por Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke.

El había muerto, en un accidente automovilístico; viajaba con ella. Sakura había sido la más afectada en el accidente; varios de sus órganos se dañaron con tan fuerte impacto, Sasuke, desesperado al ver que quizá no la salvarían, se sacrifico por ella. Dono sus órganos, dándoselos a ella, y ella sobrevivió… él, murió.

Ella había perdido lo que más amaba. Lo amaba tanto que no habia sido capaz de superarlo… si lo hubiera hecho, no me habría pedido algo como aquello.

Algo que no hubiera hecho si ella no me hubiera gritado de esa forma y si yo hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para salir de su departamento.

Pero aun, después de todo, entiendo por que Sakura lo hizo… por que Sasuke se sacrifico…

Simplemente… fueron _Sacrificios por amor_…

_

* * *

_

.: Fin :.

* * *


End file.
